Secret
by Yue Hime
Summary: [AU][Presequel to Truth]Naruto was the daughter of the Yondaime. To protect her, Sandaime put her in a disguse. She was beaten by the villagers until that one night when everything changed. [summary sux]CHAP 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authoress' Note: **I know that my story Truth was not updated for a long time. But I seriously have a BIG writer block. To compensate, I write this story. It's kind of the Pre-sequel of the Truth. It tells about Natsumi's childhood. I won't be saying more; you'll have to read.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Legend:**

"blah" normal talks

**"blah"** Kyuuby talking

_'blah' _Naruto thinking

**_'blah'_** Kyuubi thinking

"_blah"_ Telepathy

"…**blah**…" only for Jutsus

**((blah))** Author's note

(blah) notes for story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Secret

By Yue Hime

Chapter 1

"I'm sorry my friend…" sighed the Sandaime to the Fourth's portrait on the wall. Several weeks had passed since the death of the Yondaime and Kyuubi's sealing, yet the fury of the Village didn't appeased a notch; there had been several attempts on the little girl's life. It was the Third's idea to transform the young baby girl to a boy so she could be protected. But it seemed that she was still in the middle of the danger. First, it was Naruto's nurse who tried to suffocate the girl with the blanket. Then, came with the second caretaker trying to strangle Naruto. Followed by a Chuunin who tried to kill her with a kunai. Now, the girl had been wounded by several explosive tags placed in her room. Frankly, it's a miracle that she had survived.

Sitting in his office, Sandaime buried his head in his hands in distress. He had seen the distasteful glares that people gave to Naruto. Even those nurses in the hospital; if not for his presence, Sarutobi was sure that they would let Natsumi unattended to death.

Sighing once more, Sandaime looked at his successor who had died so young's portrait. "What should I do…?"

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

Sitting in the park, under the shadows of the trees, a little boy in disguise was crying. She was curling in a small ball, as hiccups wouldn't stop their assaults on her. No one was in the park except for her; it was silent, excluding for the sniffing and hiccupping sounds. That girl was Naruto, the Yondaime's legacy.

Four years had passed. Natsumi had long gone from Sandaime's care; the Council of the Konoha outnumbered the Hokage to left her unattended. Since then, she had lived in the orphanage. The caretaker of the orphanage was a chubby mid-age woman who looked very nice. But looks could be deceiving; under her angel-like looks hid a devil-like personality. Natsumi had learned her lesson more than one time.

She was being hurt again. In all of her life she could remember, others hurt her badly. When she was little, she had once told Sandaime-jiji about her treatment. She had never seen such sadness in the old man's eyes. The next day, she was told angrily to go to Oji's office by her caretaker. Sandaime-jiji told her that her treatments would be over soon and it was true, her bad caretaker was gone. So after all these times, she didn't tell any of her mistreatments to the Hokage. She's a good girl. Beside, Sandaime-jiji was too busy anyway; she didn't want to give the old man another heavy burden. She knew that she was in disguise. It had always been like that since her birth. She knew that it was to protect her, yet it didn't stop all those beatings.

She cried for hours until the night fell. The moon came up but then was hided by the clouds. It was dark. Brushing her tears, she stood up and was about to return to the orphanage. It was then that she heard noises. Some loud crowd seemed to enter the park. They were villagers who were holding lightened torches. They were chanting "Demon child." Naruto looked at the villagers in fear. The crowd advanced on her as she coward in fear under the hatred-filled glares of the villagers. They closed in and punches, kicks and burns started to land on her. Eyes filled with tears, she curved in a little ball and screamed her pains.

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

Kyoko was walking under the lovely gaze of the stars. The only regret she felt is that the moon was hided by the clouds. She just returned from a long-termed Mission as a newly appointed Chuunin. Humming to herself, she trotted to her apartment. That's when she heard a scream filled with pain. Becoming alert, she scrutinized her surrounding and speeded to the direction where the scream came. Arrived at the park, she gazed with disgust the huge crowd that was gathering in one spot. That's where the scream had precisely came.

Decided to stop the attacks once for all, she rushed to the crowd. But then, she suddenly stopped. The moon had been revealed. It was full and was glowing brightly. Slowly, the crowd started to back in fear, revealing the little Naruto trembling but eyes completely silver with a glowing moon kanji in the middle of her forehead. Kyoko couldn't believe her eyes; this boy was an Uzumaki? But how? Apart from her, Ryusuke and Kenshin, there were no others Uzumaki! The last one who died from the battle against the Kyuubi was the Yondaime, the son of their ex-head. How could this little boy have the Amateratsu? How?

Shaking her thoughts out of her head, she jumped and landed beside the boy. "Hey you! Stop at once!" she yelled out while blocking all of the punches destined to the little boy. Seeing her angry glares, the villagers cowered in fear and then ran away. Seething against the villagers, she sighed and lifted the now unconscious boy in her arms. Teleporting herself to the hospital first, she banged into one of the unoccupied room and settled Naruto in. then, at the nurse's disdained glare, she made sure that if one hair was touched from Naruto's head, she'll skin the nurse alive. Making a mental note on asking the Old Man about the little Naruto's treatment too, she teleported herself in the office of the Sandaime Hokage.

Smacking her hand on the Sandaime's desk, she awoke the snoozing Hokage who was buried under huge piles of paperwork. The Hokage jumped slightly before glaring at Kyoko. Normally the latter would make fun of the Old Man but not today; she was too angry to be in the mood of teasing.

"Kyoko-san?"

"Old Man, you better explain yourself!" snarled Kyoko. Sandaime blinked. Kyoko was known for her bad manners but she would never disrespect the people she trusted. Something had made her mad, badly. Gulping, the Sandaime looked at Kyoko in question. "What do you mean Kyoko-san?" he asked politely, not without hints of curiosity.

"I just witnessed a horrible scene of a young boy beaten by a crowd of villagers! That Container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, why does the villagers beating him? Why don't you stop them?" growled out Kyoko.

"Where is he now? Is he alright?" he asked, worried.

Kyoko's angry facial softened a bit seeing the Old Man's obvious concern. "Yes, he's stable now. But seriously, why do they beat him? Even those nurses were giving him disgust looks. If not for my threats, I'm sure they would leave him to death!"

Sandaime sighed. The villagers were just too ignorant. They failed the Yondaime's expectations. "Well, after the attack of the Bijuu, the villagers bore a big resentment to Nat-Naruto."

"But that still don't explain the activation of Amateratsu." Frowned Kyoko.

"WHAT?" the Hokage yelled out. "But it's too soon!"

Giving him a confused look, Kyoko asked. "But boys couldn't have the Amateratsu! Needless to say, it's impossible! Also, if he _does_ have the Bloodline Limit, why didn't you told us about him being a relative?" accused Kyoko.

"It's possible that Naruto have the Bloodline Limit. Though it is a wonder that he was able to unlock it so soon."

"But how?"

"Kyoko-san, what you'll heard is a S-class Secret. You will only able to tell the other three members of the Uzumaki Clan." Solemnly, the Hokage said.

Nodding her consent, she attentively listened to the Sandaime's tale. Gradually, her eyes widened more and more. It was unbelievable. A girl decided by fate was to hold the Kyuubi inside transformed to a boy to be protected from ignorant fools. The most incredible fact was that that girl was the only daughter of the late Yondaime who, himself, was the last descendant of the Head of the Uzumaki Clan till now. When this girl came to age, she would have to lead the Clan, mused Kyoko.

"Then, since the truth is revealed and her Amateratsu activated, I'm going to train her. After all, she's going to be the Clan Head." Decided Kyoko.

Knowing his impuissance in Clan mattes, the Hokage agreed. But despite knowing that the little girl's going to have a rough training, secretly, he was happy for the Yondaime's legacy; she was finally to be accepted.

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

"I'm going to be a ninja?" back to her true from, tears filled her crystal blue eyes, her little voice shivered, she asked. hearing her voice, Kyoko felt a bang on her chest. The sadness was filling her small voice; it was clear that she was not really used to someone to care for her. Maybe the Hokage did care but he was alone. Taking the little girl in her arms, she soothed her tears and said, "Natsumi-chan, you're going to be a great ninja someday; just like your parents."

They sat there for hours with Natsumi questioning on her parents and Clan while Kyoko answered patiently. Then, Natsumi fell asleep with a smile on her cute face. Kyoko gazed on her little sleeping form with soft, motherly eyes and left the room swiftly without a sound.

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

Well, that's that. Hope that's good enough. Though it's not as long as my usual Truth chapters. But I think it's better this way. I may update sooner this way. Though don't expect too much from me, I still have school and works to do. Frankly, it's kind of a miracle that I was able to finish this chapter these days; I had so much projects, homework and exams! Just this week, I did 2 exams, 2 projects and 1 oral. So, yeah…

Till next time!

Yue Hime


	2. Chapter 2: Family and Secret

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authoress' Note: **Oh my, finished at last! Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Legend:**

"blah" normal talks

**"blah"** Kyuuby talking

_'blah' _Naruto thinking

**_'blah'_** Kyuubi thinking

"_blah"_ Telepathy

"…**blah**…" only for Jutsus

**((blah))** Author's note

(blah) notes for story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

**Last time:**

"I'm going to be a ninja?" back to her true from, tears filled her crystal blue eyes, her little voice shivered, Kyoko felt a bang on her chest. The sadness was filling her small voice; it was clear that she was not really used to someone to care for her. Maybe the Hokage but he was alone. Taking the little girl in her arms, she soothed her tears and said, "Natsumi-chan, you're going to be a great ninja someday; just like your parents."

They sat there for hours with Natsumi questioning on her parents and Clan while Kyoko answered patiently. Then, Natsumi fell asleep with a smile on her cute face. Kyoko gazed on her little sleeping form with soft, motherly eyes and left the room swiftly without a sound.

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Secret

By Yue Hime

Chapter 2 – Family and Secret

The next day evening, Natsumi woke up with a jump. Looking around, she found herself in the blank room of the hospital. Saddened suddenly, she concluded that everything that had happened after the beatings were just some silly dreams. Lowing her head, she wept softly.

The door opened, revealing Kyoko. Seeing the scenery, she sat beside Natsumi and asked in a kind voice. "Why are you crying?"

Lifting her head, she sniffed and threw herself into the arms of Kyoko. The latter was surprised but caught her nonetheless.

"Are you alright?" she asked the trembling figure in her arms.

"I thought everything was a dream." She heard the little voice quivered. Chuckling, Kyoko pulled the girl close.

"Of course not, dear. You're part of the family now."

"Family?"

"Hai, our family, my little cousin." Kyoko smiled upon Natsumi.

"Cousin? I'm your cousin? You're not disgusted with me?"

"Why would you think that? You're family!" a new voice said from the doorframe. It was a man with messy auburn hair and amber eyes like those of a wolf. He was smiling with kindness at Natsumi.

"Ryu-kun, you're late." Scowled Kyoko.

Holding his hands in defence in front of himself, Ryusuke replied with a chuckle. "I'm not late. Not everybody is punctuality-freak like you Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko huffed with arms crossed in front of her torso and Natsumi giggled softly.

"Hello Natsumi-chan, my name is Ryusuke, and I'm also your family." He softy smiled at Natsumi.

Natsumi beamed through the tear filled eyes.

"Sleep now, little one," cooed Kyoko. "We'll talk about all those things tomorrow okay? You'll need to fill your strength." Yawning lightly, Natsumi snuggled in the comfortable shits of the bed and closed her eyes. "Good night." She mumbled with sleepiness in her voice.

Kissing her forehead, Kyoko whispered, "Good night little cousin." Sharing a knowing smile with Ryusuke, they left the room swiftly.

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

The next morning, Natsumi woke up to see the rippled face of the Sandaime Hokage. Beaming brightly, she jumped out the bed and threw herself in on top of the old man she considered as close as a grandfather. Surprise written on his old face, Sarutobi caught the little girl and smiled.

"How are you today Natsumi-chan?"

"I'm fine!" she grinned widely before lowing her head, "Is what Kyoko-san said true? Am I really her cousin? I really have a family of my own?"

The Sandaime sighed, mentally cursing the villagers for their stupidity toward a child. "Natsumi-chan, that's right! You really have a family of you own that loves you a lot."

"Sou ka? Domo arigatou kami-sama." She murmured under her breath.

The door opened and a man entered and bowed before Natsumi.

"Hello, I'm Kenshin, nice you meet you my Heiress." He was a man of earlier twenty with deep red hair and chocolate colour eyes.

Blinking confusedly at the man in front of her, she asked, "Heiress? But I'm just Natsumi!"

With a smile floating on his face, Kenshin replied. "You are Uzumaki Natsumi, the Heiress of our Clan. But you also is our little cousin, so, welcome to the Clan."

Still blinking confusedly, Natsumi nodded and then, threw the confusion aside, she grinned happily before leaping on the man in front of her to give him a big hug.

A little surprised, Kenshin closed his arms around the little frame of Natsumi and held her close while promising in his mind that he'll protect his little cousin no matter what. In the background, Sandaime looked at the scene in satisfaction; it's about time for Natsumi-chan to find somebody to protect her from harm. He sighed, at her age; she should be having fun with others, not being hurt by the villagers. Suddenly, he felt that he was really getting old.

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A year later.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

"Now Natsumi-chan, concentrate your chakra to your right hand to form a small tornado." instructed Kyoko.

Natsumi concentrated. She pushed a big string of chakra slowly to the chakra pathway of her hand. Then, suddenly, a big thrust of red, demonic-feeling chakra enveloped the blue chakra, making her lost her concentration and unintentionally releasing the blue chakra that was not ready to be released. So it rushed out of her pathway and created a huge whirlpool of wind. Natsumi slumped on the ground, eyes widen at the sight of the tornado destroying everything in its path.

"Natsumi-chan! Are you alright?" yelled out Kyoko as she rushed to Natsumi's side.

Natsumi looked at the destroyed part of the forest with wide eyes before with a shakily voice, asked, "What was that red chakra Kyoko-nee-chan?"

Kyoko looked at Natsumi with serious eyes then sighed deeply. "Well, I guess it's to bound to happen sooner or later. Come, we'll need to go to the Old Man Hokage's office."

Natsumi giggled at Kyoko's nickname of Sandaime-jiji. She had forgotten her fears before, noted Kyoko, reassured.

In a swirl of leaf, the two cousins disappeared.

They reappeared in the Hokage's office, startling the said one from a deep slumber behind the mountains of paperwork. Kyoko smiled mischievously at Natsumi and went quietly to the sleeping Hokage's side and yelled in this ear loudly. "BOOYA!"

The Sandaime jumped, but unfortunately for him, he hit the mountains of paperwork and found himself enslaved under. Natsumi and Kyoko giggled and it turned to full blow laugh when the Hokage tried to mend the dignity that were left of him.

"What are you girls here for?" he asked.

At this, Kyoko turned serious as she began to explain. "I was teaching Natsumi-chan a chakra control exercise but it turned bad and destroyed everything in its path. Natsumi-chan told me that she saw a red chakra."

Sandaime looked at Natsumi; so she had found out more sooner than he thought. Sighing, he decided to tell her about it.

"What do you know about the Kyuubi no Kitsune Natsumi?" asked the Hokage.

Turning her face and stared confusedly at the Sandaime, Natsumi answered. "Didn't the Yondaime kill it?" then, realisation drew on her face. "He sealed it in me, isn't it? That's why the villagers were always calling me Demon Child, isn't it?"

Sandaime sighed as Kyoko embraced Natsumi with love. "Yes. He couldn't make other's child to bear this burden. He knew that his little daughter could forgive him for she'll have a big and forgiving heart. Those villagers were fools; the last wish of the Yondaime was you to be seen as a hero. They betrayed Yondaime-sama's wish!"

Natsumi cried hard against Kyoko's shoulder. When she finally calmed down, she looked at the Hokage and said, "I understand. I'll make everybody respect me, I swear!"

The Hokage and Kyoko smiled as the determination shone in the eyes of Natsumi. Yes, she did have a big and forgiving heart. _'She also has your determination my friend.' _Thought the Sandaime as he looked at the picture of his successor.

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

Finished finally! I hope this chapter is up to your satisfaction because it is not for me. I don't like this chapter. Hope the next one will be better.

Till next time!

Yue Hime


End file.
